omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnax
Character Synopsis Carnax 'is an interdimensional creature created by the collective power of Makkisar and a group of corrupt wizards. Carnax is the last survivor of the Alpha, who was turned into a monster by a secret guild of sorcerors, by the use of Cor-Dem remains. He was not the only one of his kind, though, as evidence that suggests the existence of other "Carnaxes" has been found by Thorne Lorin and Zephyros. They planned to use him to conquer the southern lands of Battleonia. However, Carnax grew out of their control and destroyed the island of Talados and all of its people, except for a few survivors, such as Riona Shadowgale. In the aftermath of its destruction, not only did the island disappeared when in sank beneath the ocean but Carnax with it as well. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 6-C Verse: 'AEverse (Adventure Quest) '''Name: '''Carnax, The Great Scourge '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Interdimensional Creature, Alpha, "Great Scourge" '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Generates energy in it's body, which it can shoot through it's eyes and other body parts), Ice Manipulation (It's right hand grants control over the element of Ice), Large Size (Type 3), Astral Projection & Dimensional Travel (Manifests itself on other planes of existence on as pure energy from other dimensions), Immortality (Type 3 & 5; Due to not existing in a conventional sense), Regeneration (Mid-Low, damaging him reveals large open wounds that instantly close up). Resistance to Death Manipulation (The very concept of death is unable to effect Carnax), Void Manipulation (Void attacks and nothingness related spells can't harm Carnax ), Reality Warping (Capable of resisting the effect of Void, which involves the rewriting of reality from the primal Void among a vast degree of possibilities) and Non-Elemental Damage (Harm-based attacks and spells which are defined as "damage without an elemental alignment" cannot affect him) 'Destructive Ability: Island Level '(Stated to have been responsible for the island of Talados and also is consistently described as it's destructor. Casually stomps groups of wizards who can create bolts powerful enough to piece it's own skin) 'Speed: 'likely '''FTL '(Comparable to The Hero of Lore, who is capable of dodging most spells in the game. Many spells involve generating or total manipulation over sunlight and other forms of light such as lasers) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ ' 'Striking Ability: Island Class '(Stated many times to be capable of destroying an entire island and also is described as being the destructor of Talados, which is island sized) 'Durability: Island Level '(Considered so powerful and hard to defeat that even the highest levels of players are unable to defeat him legitimately. Can endure attacks from wizards capable of piercing it's own skin) 'Stamina: Very High '(Can fight against groups of enemies for extended periods of time and doesn't require sleep whatsoever) 'Range: '''Hundreds of meters (from his large size) 'Intelligence: High '''(Those who can communicate with him have reported that Carnax is an intellectual and capable of complex reasoning) '''Weaknesses: '''Possesses a powerful psychic and spiritual connection with a young boy named Danail Shadowgale. Simply mentioning this name can make Carnax very emotional, throwing him into a frenzy. Severing this connection will render Carnax mortal allowing for him to be killed via conventional means. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Laser Eye Beams:' Able to shoot beams of pure energy out from his eyeballs. *'Icicle Blasts:' Able to use his left arm to manipulate the ice that it is composed from in various ways, from directly smashing an enemy with it, to launching small pieces of it. *'Healing: '''Instantly recovers a large portion of lost health, appears to take effect almost instantly and does not have an associated animation suggesting that it is used inconspiciously. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:AEverse Category:Adventurers Category:Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Large Size Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 6